Stan's Spring Break Lover
by YahooSounding
Summary: What if, in the episode, "Spring Break-Up", Stan and Jessica's relationship evolved from spring break buddies to spring break lovers? This story will depict their relationship that even Stan could never predict would go that way. Stan x Jessica


Another American Dad story is now in the works, and this time, it's going to be based off "Spring Break-Up"! This idea was given to and inspired by Miledman2's ideas, where he wanted to see a story like this, with Stan and Jessica together! I always liked Jessica in that episode and thought she was a cute college girl, and yeah, figured 'why not explore the possibility'? So, like the last American Dad! story before it, it's going to be a long story. It's going to have a bit of a branching point from here, and gives the idea of what would happen if Stan and Jessica's friendship somehow... expanded into a relationship? Well, let's open it up and check it out!

* * *

Roger's Spring Break party had been going smoothly for this past week! Sure, it was the type of thing Stan would never approve of, since he didn't like the type of parties that were allowed, but his mind had been changed the minute he met Jessica Raplansky. He couldn't explain it, but whenever he was near her, he couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was because she actually laughed at his little jokes that his wife never laughed at anymore...

His wife... Francine Smith... probably the sweetest woman he could ask for, but lately, she acted a bit distant from him, not even laughing at his little running jokes between him and her anymore. In fact, she acted like she didn't even care about Stan's little 'nice' gestures. Sure, she may have been his wife, but so far, she wasn't really acting out as such. And the fact she was visiting her parents for the week... regardless of this, Stan probably should thank Roger he went behind his back and held the little Spring Break shindig in his backyard. Otherwise, he wouldn't have met such a fun and enthusiastic girl that showed him about having fun and gave Stan a chance to hang loose... almost like his old days before marrying Francine.

As a matter of fact, every day since the party started, Stan and Jessica were never seen apart as they had the most fun that spring break could provide, from dancing to the music, to trying out the different types of beers provided, to tattoos, to bungee jumping, to even hot dog eating. Why, Stan hadn't had this much fun with somebody since... well, to his knowledge, before Francine.

But like all good things, he knew that the party would have to come to an end, but that didn't mean that Stan could personally enjoy the time he was having with Jessica. At the moment, though, the two were taking a small break from the party as both Stan and Jessica were sitting together, holding a couple of beer cans.

"To Spring Break!" Jessica grinned as she looked at her friend.

"To Spring Break!" Stan returned the grin as he and Jessica clinked cans before opening them up as Stan took a sip. "You know, Jessica, I'm really having quite a lot of fun with you this week."

"For sure!" Jessica giggled. "And I'm glad I met you, Stan. I don't know if I could ever have found someone else who was enthusiastic about Spring Break like I have. I mean, Tracy, but I don't think she likes you as much."

Stan took his eyes to the side as he looked around. "You know, we have done a lot of party activities together."

Jessica giggled a bit as she put a hand on her spring break buddy's shoulder. "Oh, I know! Like, it's hard to believe what we go through just for fun! It's a shame I have to go back tomorrow."

Stan's eyes widened as he turned to Jessica. "Wait, tomorrow?"

Jessica sighed. "Well, the week is almost over, Stan. By tomorrow, I have to go back with Tracy to Rutgers, and I have to study for tests... I hope to graduate and become the journalist I always wanted to be."

Stan smiled, looking at the cute blonde, before sighing. Jessica noted his solemn expression as she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing much... it's just, I probably shouldn't vent to you like this, but..." Stan hesitated before noting Jessica's expressions, giving him the indication to let it all out. "Well, once spring break is over, and you leave, I'll probably be back to seeing my someone, and from what she's been acting like lately, she doesn't even enjoy the jokes I give like you do or even acknowledge me. I mean, I work a lot for her, protecting the country and such, is it really that hard for her to just give me a small, comforting smile and ask how my day was?"

Stan gave a small chuckle as he said to himself, "Sorry, I don't want to put my pressures on you..."

Jessica paused as she looked over at Stan, feeling a bit bad, though if it's because she was either still half sober or half drunk, she wasn't quite sure. She looked up at Stan as she said, "Stan, I know it's probably not my business what you and your girlfriend are like, but your girlfriend sounds like complete trash."

Stan looked surprised and looked ready to defend her before Jessica explained, "And let me tell you why. If your girlfriend, like, just disrespected you and made you feel less confident in yourself, that's just not a good girlfriend. If I were in her shoes, I would totally laugh at your jokes and give you the time of day, listening to what you do to protect America. Like, if you ever felt tense, I could try to calm you down, give you anything you desired..."

Stan, again, looked at Jessica in surprise as he seemed to think about it, before giving a smile, before sighing. "Too bad you have your boyfriend back home."

Jessica scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but he's not all that great. Sure, he's nice, but not all that nice if he sees other women."

Stan shook his head as he turned to the blonde haired college girl. "You never told me that."

The blonde gave a sigh. "I didn't want to bring it up. But hanging out with you has me thinking, I'm going to ditch that motherfucker when I get back. Live the dream, you know, maybe find somebody that'll treat me better."

"I think you deserve better." Stan said, patting the blonde on the head before looking up at the sunset, with everybody still partying like no tomorrow. "Well, if it's going to be your last night here, we might as well make it a good one. But what can we do? We already did all the activities that we could do for Spring Break... unless we can get another tattoo!"

Jessica gave a giggle as she looked at Stan with a smile. "Actually, Stan, there is one activity that we haven't done yet."

"There is?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Jessica grinned as she leaned towards Stan's ear and whispered in his ear, "If I'm not being too forward with you... I would love to get laid with my spring break buddy."

Stan's eyes widened in shock as he retracted his head back away from Jessica, making her giggle. "Wait, wait... get laid? As in... have sex? I don't know about this, what about-"

"Hey, you said your girlfriend doesn't treat you right, right? And I'm looking for an excuse to ditch my boyfriend, right?" Jessica smiled as she put two fingers on his arm, doing a walk. "Besides, it's not Spring Break without doing someone, right? And as your spring break buddy, I would be more than happy to be the girl you can screw."

Stan hesitated a bit before thinking about what Klaus said a couple days back. _"Be careful, Stan. You're married. You were splashing her for so long. Longest I've ever seen."_

Stan frowned a minute as he said to himself, "Yeah, but since when did I listen to you?"

A couple seconds later, Klaus's voice responded back in his head. _"Good point."_

Fortunately, Jessica didn't quite catch what Stan said. "What was that?"

The black haired man shook his head, "I said, well, I should listen to what my brain says... and you only live once."

Jessica gave a big grin. "So... we're really going to do it!"

Stan returned that grin as he grabbed Jessica and carried her bridal style. "It's just spring break tradition... nobody has to know a thing..."

Jessica elicited out a giggle as Stan carried her into the house and started to bring her upstairs. As he did so, he couldn't help but note the picture of Francine he passed by on the way. For a moment, he looked at the picture sadly, before frowning as he said to himself, "You brought this on yourself."

With that, he turned his head as he continued to bring Jessica upstairs.

* * *

And that's it for this first chapter. We'll see how deep the rabbit hole goes for Stan and Jessica... what'll happen to those two? Tune in next time!


End file.
